


what you wanted

by rire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, is it voyeurism if the other party knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Kuroko liked watching people, but not like this. Not the way he was now, rooted to the spot, his gaze fixated on Akashi’s exposed backside.</p><p>(Or: in which Kuroko watches Akashi shower and gets caught.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in hopes to remedy the apparent lack of fanwork where akashi /isn't/ a psychotic scissors-wielding dictator (because let's face it, he's a teenage boy). also, because it's his birthday, and what better present can i give than kuroko?

Kuroko liked to watch people.

It wasn’t much of a secret—human observation was something he needed to do to hone his skills as Teikou’s phantom player and shadow. And watching and discerning the actions of his friends and classmates was something he rather enjoyed doing.

So yes, he liked watching people, but _not like this_. Not the way he was now, rooted to the spot, his gaze fixated on Akashi’s exposed backside.

The others had gotten changed and left, so the running water of the shower and Kuroko’s rising heartbeat were the only sounds in the locker room. It was wrong, and he knew it. Kuroko twisted his fists around his towel, urging himself to move, and yet it was impossible to tear his eyes away from the droplets of water sliding down Akashi’s pale back, dipping and sliding down the grooves of his shoulder blades, down the dip of his spine and to an area Kuroko really should not have had his eyes on at all.

His gaze flickered upwards, where he could barely see the side of Akashi’s face, drops of water clinging to his matted red hair that nearly covered his eyes, which were half-closed. The look on his face was calm, almost peaceful—a look Kuroko rarely saw, but it was a good look on Akashi. His features looked softer and more relaxed, and Kuroko was overcome by the urge to run a hand gently across his cheek. Then he remembered that he wasn’t supposed to be there. Guilt tugged at the pits of his stomach and he was just about to gather his bearings and turn away when he was caught red-handed.

“Tetsuya.”

Akashi sounded as calm and composed as ever, a glaring contrast to the way Kuroko jumped about three feet in the air and let out an undignified noise.

“I’m sorry, Akashi-kun,” he mumbled, turning away and pressing his back against the cold tile wall that separated them. He could feel the blood rush to his face all at once. “I was just…” He trailed off awkwardly, unable to think of an excuse for his immoral behaviour. “I’ll be going now. I’m sorry.”

He should have known that Akashi would know. Akashi could see everything, after all. Even if he was relaxing and his eyes were half-closed, there was no way that Kuroko’s presence would have evaded him. He wondered vaguely whether or not Akashi knew that Kuroko had taken longer to change on purpose, stalling his time because he knew Akashi always showered last, but decided that it didn’t matter. What mattered was that he needed to get out of there, before Akashi did something like make him run laps until he dropped dead. Or worse, kick him off the team. He didn’t think he would be able to bear that.

“Wait,” Akashi called out, the commanding aura of his voice ever-present, and even though Kuroko’s heart was rattling in his chest and his skin crawling with mortification, he obediently stopped in his tracks.

“You haven’t showered yet,” Akashi said matter-of-factly.

Kuroko swallowed. Right. How long had he been there? “It’s fine, I will do it when I get home.” He picked up his shirt and was just about to hurriedly throw it on when Akashi let out a soft sigh.

“It’s winter. You’ll catch a cold. Just come and shower, I won’t mind.”

Kuroko dropped the shirt in his hand. Of all the things Akashi could have chosen to say, he did not expect this.

“No thank you,” Kuroko blurted out. Akashi had known, hadn’t he? That he was being watched? Why wasn’t he punishing Kuroko for it?

“Come and shower, Tetsuya,” Akashi repeated, a little more firmly. Not quite a question, not quite a command. A request.

Kuroko blinked. There was no mistaking the slight fluctuation of Akashi’s tone of voice. The implications of what he’d said settled in, and warmth seeped into Kuroko’s face once again.

He’d always thought that he couldn’t have Akashi. Isolated, shrouded with an aura of utter perfection, his captain seemed untouchable, like he was somehow on a whole different level than everyone else. Kuroko was always watching, admiring, wanting from a distance, never daring to make a move.

It was the first time it had occurred to him that maybe he’d thought wrong.

Slowly, he walked out from behind the tile wall. Akashi’s gaze locked onto his, and the expression on his face was knowing, but not condescending. Knowing in the way that implied he was thinking the very same thing.

Up close, Akashi’s features were more striking than ever—mussed up hair, piercing scarlet gaze, and a slight smirk on pink lips that Kuroko wanted so badly to kiss. Akashi ran a hand through Kuroko’s hair and pulled him close, under the spray of water, and kissed him.

At that moment, something inside of Kuroko snapped. Restraint gave way to desire, and he melted into Akashi’s touch. Akashi’s lips were warm and soft, licking and sucking at his bottom lip, inciting a small noise of pleasure from Kuroko, which could barely be heard above the water falling around them. Akashi simply smiled against his lips, trailing his hands down Kuroko’s back and sides. Heat pooled in the pit of Kuroko’s stomach as he wrapped his arms around Akashi and responded eagerly, too far gone to think rationally. The rest of the world faded away, replaced by the taste of Akashi’s lips, the warmth of his touch, the pain and pleasure when Akashi licked down his throat and sucked.

The feeling of something hard against his thigh startled Kuroko, and he looked down to see the first sign that this was affecting Akashi the same way. He was just as hard as Kuroko, his mouth slightly agape, breathing just a little bit heavy, and Kuroko hadn’t ever seen Akashi look disheveled like this before. He looked gorgeous.

A sudden urge overcame Kuroko. Maybe it wasn’t a sudden urge after all, but something that had been budding inside him for ages, the very something that compelled him to stay after practice and watch Akashi shower. Kuroko knelt down on his knees, his face level with Akashi’s cock, flushed red, and he looked up through hooded eyes.

Akashi’s eyes widened just enough to spur Kuroko on, and he licked at the tip of his cock, testing the waters. When Akashi tightened his hold in Kuroko’s wet hair, Kuroko took that as a good sign and wrapped his lips around Akashi’s cock, taking it in almost entirely.

He thought he could hear a stifled hiss amidst the falling water, but he’s not sure. Akashi was warm and big in his mouth, and he licked up the underside, wrapping a hand around the base and stroking.

“Tetsuya—”

Akashi’s voice was strained, as if he was on the verge of being unable to hold back, and Kuroko licked and sucked intently, taking Akashi as deep as he could, even when his eyes started to water. A small moan escaped Akashi, and he released his hold from Kuroko’s hair, making him pull away and look up curiously. His eyes were wide and his cheeks tinted pink, and Kuroko’s heart skipped a beat.

“That’s enough, Tetsuya,” he said, voice rougher than usual. “I won’t be able to last for much longer.” There was a dangerous glint in his eyes, a hint of something that sent shivers down Kuroko’s spine. He pulled Kuroko up, his usual grace replaced with desperation, and pinned him against the wall.

Before Kuroko could revel in his small victory, Akashi pulled Kuroko close, pressed their cocks together, and a choked moan escaped Kuroko’s lips as arousal flooded through him. He could only cling on to Akashi’s back as Akashi thrust forward again and again, the friction making him dizzy with pleasure.

“A—Akashi-kun—”

He tried to tell Akashi that at this rate, he’d end up coming first, but the words left his mouth in the form of a startled squeak when Akashi’s finger wandered down towards a place that had him gripping hard on Akashi’s shoulders.

His hole tightened involuntarily as Akashi’s finger slipped wetly inside, the spray of water above them easing the process.

Akashi’s fingers scissored back and forth, the friction becoming almost unbearable as he hit a certain spot that had Kuroko moaning brokenly and involuntarily grinding his hips down, hungry for more. It was too much and not enough all at once.

“Ngh—Akashi-kun, please—I want you.”

Too far gone to feel any semblance of shame, the words slipped out of his mouth. Akashi’s breath was hot against Kuroko’s neck, and Kuroko could sense his crooked smile pressed to his own skin.

“You already have me, Tetsuya.”

With that, Akashi removed his fingers, replacing them with something bigger and harder, and all Kuroko could think was, _yes, oh God yes._ Akashi stretched him open even further, pain and pleasure shooting up Kuroko’s spine as he hitched up Kuroko’s thighs and thrust into him, hard.

With every thrust, every movement, it was as if he were lighting Kuroko on fire from the inside out. His skin burned with heat as Akashi ran his hands over his back, his chest, and he could do nothing but tighten his legs around Akashi’s waist and throw his head back as he cried out again and again. He was close, he knew it, and Akashi was as well—his breathing had become erratic, nothing in his eyes but pure lust as he picked up his pace with reckless abandon.

“You’re so perfect like this,” Akashi whispered into the crook of his neck. Those honest words of praise made Kuroko blush even harder than he already had. He wondered how he looked in this moment to Akashi, but he wished even more that Akashi could have seen himself—could have seen how utterly gorgeous he looked when his mask of composure slipped off.

“No, Akashi-kun, you are,” he said, a choked whisper.

Akashi thrust once more, hitting that sweet spot yet again, and Kuroko broke apart, coming with a choked cry and digging his nails into Akashi’s back. Akashi followed soon after with a drawn-out grunt of his own, biting into Kuroko’s neck as he rode out his orgasm.

Kuroko’s legs finally gave in, as did Akashi’s—they both slid down the wall and collapsed in a heap of sweaty limbs. Kuroko realized he was still shaking slightly with the aftershocks of how amazing it had felt. A hand carded gently through his wet hair, and he tilted his head into Akashi’s warm touch, as Akashi’s other hand snaked around his waist and pulled him closer.

He wished the moment of bliss could have lasted forever, but soon after, Akashi got up and pulled Kuroko up as well. “We need to get cleaned up,” Akashi said, and only then did Kuroko realize that there was no longer a spray of water above their heads. The shower must have automatically turned off at some point.

“Yes, Akashi-kun.”

Kuroko observed the gentle way that Akashi washed the mess off of Kuroko with a washcloth and smiled unknowingly at the stark contrast of how Akashi usually was, and how he had been just moments ago. In a matter of minutes, Akashi had single-handedly destroyed Kuroko’s image of something unattainable, replaced it with someone just as human, just as complex as he was. He wondered just how many facets of Akashi-kun there were yet to be discovered.

“You’re staring again,” Akashi noted, cupping a hand around Kuroko’s cheek.

Kuroko flushed, but couldn’t look away. “I’m sorry,” he said. “And…for before, too.” He meant for watching Akashi shower, even though he wasn’t quite as sorry as he should be considering how things had turned out.

“No need to apologize,” Akashi said casually, dragging the washcloth along Kuroko’s stomach. “You got what you wanted, did you not?”

The knowing look in Akashi’s eyes prompted Kuroko to wonder just how long Akashi had known that Kuroko had been watching. Maybe he’d simply seen Kuroko out the corner of his eye and taken advantage of the situation. But Kuroko’s gut instinct told him perhaps there was a reason Akashi chose to shower after everyone else had left, that perhaps he’d known of the feelings Kuroko had harboured for him all along.

“Did I get what I wanted,” he asked, “or did you get what you wanted, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi smiled. “Does it matter, if they’re both the same thing?”

Kuroko looked at Akashi’s pale skin, his hair matted to his face, his unwavering scarlet gaze—focused on Kuroko and Kuroko only. His heart stuttered as he thought of how good Akashi had looked with his eyes wide open, his cheeks tinted red with desire, and decided that no, it didn’t really matter, because he’d gotten more than either of them had ever expected.

But he’d keep that to himself.

 


End file.
